Hide Away
by shawn-n-belle
Summary: Being a girlfriend is a commitment that Arizona Robbins is more than willing to make. Because, she would do anything for her Calliope. Post 6X03


So this is rated M because there is a short sex scene ahead, but we are all adults here, or at least teenagers, so we'll be mature about it. Now, with that being said, I was slightly disappointed with the Callie/Arizona scenes we have been getting lately. Those two are so much more than girlfriends but anyway, I decided that I'd give an extended scene to 6X03's episode because I feel as if it was in desperate need of it. It's fluffy but honestly, if it wasn't, it wouldn't make us go all fan girly over these two. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

**Summary: **Being a girlfriend is a commitment that Arizona Robbins is more than willing to make. Because, she would do anything for her Calliope. Post 6X03

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of their original owner, I am simply borrowing them for a small moment of time.**

* * *

_I know, I know, I know we're going to make it because nobody makes me feel the way that you do, I promise you. I know, I know that we are going to get there. Today, tomorrow and forever, we will stay true. I promise you. _**"I Promise You"-Selena Gomez**

It was unusual for this particular apartment to be blasting a cliché, overused romance movie about two struggling lovers trying to find their place in society, it was unusual for it to be lit by candle light or to have the faint aroma of freshly cooked pasta. It was odd to hear the soft laughter come from inside, the soft giggles and teasing, the sounds of love, happiness and peace. Usually their apartment was quiet on nights like this, still almost but tonight, unlike all the other nights, was quite different.

Cuddling on the sofa, Callie can not help but take it all in, the innocence of it all, how well things actually _are_. Granted, her father had cut off all family ties from her, George had died only a few weeks before, she switched hospitals only to have a merge possibly threaten her career but over all things were going quite well. She was doing the job that she loved and more importantly, she had the girl that she was in love with. She had to admit, ever since the break up with Erica, she has kept her heart very well guarded, she refused to trust any one, to give any one the chance to even share a glance with her. Yet, Arizona was far different than _every one_ else. Not every one stormed into the bathroom at Joe's after her, not every one told her how amazing she was, how people would be lining up to be with her, and certainly not every one, including Erica Hahn, would kiss a complete stranger in the bar's bathroom. Being unique and fearless was Arizona Robbins' thing though, and she had to admit, it worked quite well for her.

She thought about the cheery blond more as the days passed by them, the longer the two went without talking, the more days that passed when she could not see her bright, sparkling face. She knows that moving hospitals was a serious move for her both professionally and emotionally. Not taking lunch break with her girlfriend, not making surprise visits to the pediatric wing or having the blond twirl her way in front of her, demanding that she spend some serious quality time with her was killing her slowly. Maybe consulting Arizona before she made her career move would have been the more stable thing to do but Callie was never one for being stable nor rational. Now Arizona could possibly lose her job as could she, nothing was permanent anymore, nothing was forever…except the way that she felt about the girl curled up in her arms at this exact moment, fully engrossed in the movie.

Being with her was not complicated, it was not hard nor something she had to consider. She never had to make time to be with her because there was nothing more important than her, nothing that could take her away from her. She hates herself for feeling like this, for being so emotional, weak in the knees over a girl like Arizona. For so long she had the self independence thing going for her, she kept her walls up, people out, but now she could not imagine her life without Arizona _in_ it. She could not imagine not walking with her after a long day's work, or having her show up at her apartment at random times during the night because she missed her and she certainly could not imagine being without her smiling perky face for the rest of her life.

She buries her face into the crook of her girlfriend's neck, inhaling her with every breath she draws. Wrapped up in a blanket, Arizona seems to not notice Callie's attempts at catching her attention, instead she focused solely on the television screen in front of her. Callie smiles as she presses her lips against her neck, allowing them to linger for a moment until she feels the blonde tense up in her arms.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Callie asked in a deep whisper, pushing her blond curls from her neck in a swirl like pattern. Arizona only mumbles a thank you, rubbing Callie's arm softly before she returns her attention back to the movie that she has so desperately been trying to watch for the past hour. Callie chuckles at the blonde's resistance before she once again places her lips tenderly against her neck, smirking when she notices how tense she gets at the seductive notion yet again.

"I mean you are really amazing. You…you stood up to my dad, nobody has ever done that for me before, you pick me up when I am falling apart, you love me even though you know that I am a hot mess. I don't know why you have stayed with me for so long, why you face every battle that I present to you with that same perky attitude and bashful smile but I know that I am glad to have you around because I honestly think I would fall apart without you," Callie mumbled between her kisses as Arizona lets out a shiver from the back of her throat, trying to shrug off her girlfriend's attempts to draw her attention away from the movie. Rubbing her shoulders, Callie places a kiss on top of her head, allowing her nose to linger against the innocent blond curls for a moment as her heart beats for every moment they may share together in the future, every moment that she would spend staring into her perfect eyes. Every moment that she would spend dazzled by every thing that she said, so caught up in the moment of spending time with her, of growing old with her, so caught up in knowing that she was breaking down every wall that she tried to keep up.

"Plus, you smell wonderful," Callie exclaims into another kiss and Arizona groans, turning herself so that she could face the raven haired beauty, her brow drawn together, her lips pressed tightly together. Callie could not help but chuckle at the sudden seriousness of her girlfriend, the same woman who she practically had to twist her arm to even get her to talk about something _real_ instead of some silly story that she tells her kids.

"I swear to God, Calliope, if you do not be quiet and actually watch this movie, I am going to rip your lips off your face. You promised that you would watch it with me!" Arizona demanded, scrunching her brow together before a playful smile quickly formed at her lips and it causes the chain reaction with Callie.

"Jeez, if I knew that you were this demanding and hostile, maybe I would not have made you my girlfriend after all," Callie teases, her heart fluttering at the sound of calling her girlfriend. A part of her always knew that they were official, but actually saying it aloud, actually making it real was a priceless feeling. She had not been official with any one since her break up with Erica, she had been unable to trust any one with her heart but Arizona was the most amazing exception to that rule.

"Really? Because I think you still would have asked me," Arizona teases with a playful smile and it only receives a smirk from Callie as a response; sometimes she just had a way of getting to her, and that smile was one of them.

"You know you're right. I would have made you my girlfriend anyway," Callie replied. The amazement and awe fills Arizona's eyes at the sound of Callie calling her girlfriend, it was new to her but it was the most perfect, most fitting title for her. She recalls the way that she felt when she saw her in Joe's, tears in her eyes, down on her luck, believing that nobody could ever care about her and actually stick around. She had no idea how perfect she truly was, how attracted to her she was in that one moment when their lips met together, how she doesn't even have to _try_ with her because it all comes naturally.

"I love hearing you call me that," Arizona coos, playing with a soft loose curl of raven black hair, counting the swirls in Callie's deep brown eyes. She had been in a lot of relationships in her life, with a lot of different girls with a lot of different personalities but none of them came even close in comparison to Callie. She hated herself for being so emotional, so weak, so teenage girly first love when it came to her , yet pretending like she didn't melt with every bat of her long eyelashes was impossible.

"I love calling you that, _girlfriend_," Callie emphasized, a smile curling on her lips. It was Arizona, this time who initiated the kiss, pressing her lips tightly against her girlfriend's, leaving no moment to the imagination. Grasping tightly to the blond woman, it takes Callie by complete surprise at Arizona's sudden dominant attitude, given the fact that she has always been the push over in their relationship. Breaking the kiss, Arizona can only smile at the dumbstruck girl that she has left behind, the blush flooding into her warm cheeks much to her dismay.

"So explain to me, exactly what does being Calliope Torres' girlfriend mean? What is your rules to maintaining this relationship?" Arizona asks and Callie only chuckles softly.

"Ari, this is a relationship. It doesn't exactly come with instructions or large blinking neon signs that tell you what is the wrong thing to do. You just have to go with it," Callie explains and Arizona rolls her eyes with a scowl before a warm smile once again was present on her face.

"I know that. I'm not a newborn, okay? I've been in a relationship with a woman before, I just want to know what you want from me. What can I do that will make you happy, because with every person that I've been with, it has always been different and it's always been something that I can't give them. I don't want that with you, I want to be prepared. I want to know what it means to _really _be with you," Arizona explains, playing with the soft curls, allowing her fingers to slide through the innocent locks easier than she ever could have imagined. Callie nods her head for a moment, gnawing on her bottom lip as she allows the deafening silence to over take her. Watching the girl in front of her, she knows that there is nothing that could take her away from her, not even Erica Hahn or Mark Sloan.

"Okay, well…first, you can't have sex with any one but me. Because, I don't want to share you with any one else at Seattle Grace. You're mine, _all_mine and only mine. You understand that? If I find out that you slept with cancer girl or some Peds nurse…I swear to God, I will kill someone, " Callie demands, her jaw locked tightly and Arizona can only smile. Unfaithfulness was the worst way to ruin a relationship, she hates that George slept with Izzie whilst he was married to Calliope, she hates the fear that it has now established within the woman, the hurt that is now bestowed in her eyes at the pure thought of her being with someone that wasn't her.

"As if I would want to have sex with any one at Seattle Grace _but_ you. Well…maybe Dr. Shepard but he is married to Meredith and that would mean tears would be involved. I do not do tears! I know that I am perky all the time, that I can handle little kids in pain, and tell them that they have cancer but I can not handle seeing someone cry! Especially when it's someone that I don't know but you are friends with, like Meredith!" She jokes but when Callie does not smile she only rolls her eyes, "I was only kidding! I'm a lesbian, I am not attracted to him in the slightest bit. Besides even if I was, I would not sleep with him or any one else for that matter because I care about you to much to hurt you that way, don't you know that?" Arizona whispers, tears flooding softly in her eyes and Callie kisses her softly with a warm smile before she debates her next response.

"Next, you must never call me Callie. I'm not Callie, I'm _your_ Calliope. You are the only person that I let call me that, so that means that I think you are pretty special. And you _are _pretty special to me, so if you call me Callie then that means that you are totally disregarding the fact that I think you are special," Callie explains and Arizona nods her head with a bright, playful smile.

"Trust me, you are so much more than just Callie to me. You're my Calliope and you are just going to have to settle with that even though it irritates you massively when I call you that because that is how I see you," Arizona responds, the smile playing at the corner of her perfect pink lips. She recalls the day that she first call her Calliope, the way that her brow wrinkled, a scoff escaped from her lips as she tells her that it is not her name. At first, she only called her that to watch the aggravation appear in her eyes, to see that flooding passion, but now it does not seem right to call her anything else but.

"You have to let me buy you stuff," Callie states and Arizona shakes her head, opening her mouth to debate the rule but Callie stops her, "no, okay? Listen, just listen. I know that my father cut me off, I know that I am struggling to get by but that does not mean that I am some charity case. It doesn't mean that you have to pay for every date, for every little thing that the two of us do together. That would not be fair to you, nor would it be fair to me and my pride. I _want_ to buy you things, Ari. I want to buy you nice things like jewelry, clothes, dinner, movies, all of the above. This has to be mutual and you have to let me do this." Shaking her head, Arizona can only watch the woman of whom was holding her body tightly in her arms, the woman who no matter how infuriating or frustrating she was, could always make her melt in a second.

"No, you won't. If you buy me things, I will pay you back. You have better things to spend your money on than me, okay? You have to pay for rent, for school, for food, I am not one of those necessities that your money has to go to. I don't want you to spend your money on me," Arizona defends, her jaw locking tightly but Callie only smirks at her with a laugh.

"Yeah, but I _want_ to. I want to buy you things like a girlfriend should do. You shouldn't be the only person who is putting out money in this relationship, do you know how bad I feel when you buy me things? When you take me to these fancy restaurants and you pay for this exquisite meal for me and I can't do something like that for you? Well, that's going to change. I'm going to buy you things, I'm going to take you out, buy you presents and you are absolutely not going to pay me back. Because that's just the way that relationships are. It's mutual, we're partners in this," Callie explains with a swift nod of her head and Arizona only rolls her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Sometimes you are really impossible, you know that?" Arizona teases with a smile and it melts Callie's heart. She was the shelter during the worst storm, the helping hand that helped her up when the world knocked her down, the only person who actually took the time to know her and understand every little detail about her life.

"So I've been told," Callie replies with a shrug of her shoulders and a laugh. Arizona laughs, melting at the smile that appears on her girlfriend's perfect face. She has to admit that this is better than she ever thought that it would be, she never imagined coming to Seattle Grace could provide her with all of this. She came here escaping her family, escaping the death of her brother, of her overprotective parents who couldn't just handle the fact that they lost a child, she came escaping heart break and pain. She never thought that she could ever find someone like Calliope, someone who could actually make her want to face the pain with a smile, someone who gave everything that she did purpose again. As mushy, as overused, as cliché as she felt, sitting in her arms, contemplating everything that she has done in terms of her, she knows that being with her is the only right thing that she has done in a while. Suddenly though, the smile disappears from Callie's face, a new bittersweet pain is present in her eyes and Arizona swallows the lump in her throat, confusion written in her blue swirls.

"Don't leave me," Callie exclaims in the dead of silence, the words cutting through the love that filled the air between them like a knife. The reality the two of them have been trying to escape is suddenly colliding hard into them, the tears flooding in both of their perfect eyes. The reality of what is currently plaguing every one's mind at Seattle Grace since the loss of their own, the reality that has been haunting Arizona since she left home, the reality that steals their breath and stops their heart every single time it crosses their minds.

"Hey.." Arizona's voice trails off when she notices the tears spilling down her girlfriend's cheek and it is then that she knows that no words could be said that could heal the scars that others have left on her heart. The scars, that no matter how hard she wished, would always be there, always a constant reminder of exactly how bad she had been hurt before.

"Every one that I have ever let inside, every one that I have ever trusted or cared about, they always…they always just leave me. My father, he cut me out of his life, out of our family because I was gay, because I wasn't the amazing doctor who I was going to marry a brain surgeon and have four beautiful children. He didn't even care enough to call me when he found out about George, he grew cold and I never thought he would leave me but he did. Erica…she…she was just gone. One second, I think that I am actually starting to fall for her, you know? She was the first woman that I was ever with and I honestly thought that we were going to spend a long time together, I trusted her, I almost loved her and she just left. No goodbye. Nothing. And George…I was in love with him. He was the first person that I ever told that I loved them, the first person to ever make me feel like I actually made a difference in the world. I married him, I was happy, damn it and he slept with Izzie. Izzie, for Christ's sake! Then we actually started to be friends, he…he died! Suddenly he is gone forever and his mom is asking me to make the decision if he should be an organ donor or not. People…they always leave me," Callie explains, her voice breaking and Arizona shakes her with a sniffle, cupping her girlfriend's face in her hand as a sad smile flutters on her face.

"Calliope.." But Callie interrupts her with a weak, muffled cry, a sound that was unfamiliar to the blond. She had only seen the majestic woman break down once in her life, after her face off with her father when she refused to back down from what she wanted but now these tears were completely different, these were the tears that a hug and a kiss could not fix.

"I can't lose you. I don't think you understand exactly _how_ much I need you, Arizona. I need you, I need you so unbelievably much. You…you give me so much with that one smile, you give me hope and faith and purpose. I'm falling for you, I really am. I'm falling so hard, so fast and if you walk away from me, if you leave them I am going to fall apart. You can't...you can't leave me. Don't. Please. I need you too much to lose you," Callie cries and Arizona's stomach twists in knots. The blond sniffles with a nod of her head as she presses her lips tightly against Callie's, tasting the bittersweet tears upon her perfect lips. Pulling away, she leaves her forehead against her girlfriend's, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"I am most certainly _not_ going to leave you, Calliope. I am not like George or Erica or your father, I am not just going to walk away from you without a fight because you deserve so much more than that. You deserve someone who is going to fight like hell to be with you, someone who is going to understand what it means when you cry, who chases after you when you walk away, someone who is going to be there every step of the way, whether it's hard or easy. I'm not going anywhere because I need you, too. I do. And I'm not going to leave you, no matter what or who happens," Arizona demands, her jaw locking tightly, her face suddenly hard, her eyes full of passion. Callie, unable to speak now, only nods her head before she pulls her into a deep, passionate kiss. Arizona kisses her back hard, twisting her fingers in her raven black hair, tugging only slightly. When oxygen became a problem, they parted with a soft smile as Arizona kinks her eyebrow.

"So since we are girlfriends now, that means that we get to have hot sex, right?" Arizona asks, biting her bottom lip hard as the blush fills in her perfect cheeks, batting her eyelashes shyly. Callie smirks as she pulls her into another kiss, her hand cupping the back of her neck pulling her hard into her body, her tongue pleads for entrance and the blond graciously accepts as they mold together in the kiss. Heaving for a breath, Callie pulls away, a twinkle in her eye as she plays softly with the free curl of Arizona's golden waves and her heart races for the girl in her lap.

"Lots and _lots_ of hot sex," Callie replies before her lips find their way back to Arizona's. Kissing her hard, she slowly stands from the sofa, as the blond wraps her legs around her waist. Callie chuckles as she holds tightly to her, balancing their weight as she through kisses, tries very desperately to find her way to her bedroom. She shuts the door behind her, her lips devouring Arizona's passionately as her fingers tremble at the edges of the blonde's shirt. Taking the incentive, Arizona quickly removes the article of clothing with a bright smile, kissing her as they fall backward onto the large bed, both of them captured in the moment together, lost in the innocence and the passion.

It does not take long before they lose themselves in one another. Callie, now free of her own shirt and jeans, straddled Arizona as her lips trailed a bittersweet line down her neck. Arizona's fingers became twisted in the raven black mess as she pulls only slightly, gasping at the new sensation. They had made love before on the night of Alex and Izzie's wedding, yet this time was different, this time was full of passion, of love and lust, all three elements that made the two of them unstoppable. Callie's lips soon ventured downward as she kisses her collarbone with the slightest of force, kissing every inch of discreet, unexposed beautiful skin that now lay before her. Her hands tremble against Arizona's jeans, pressing the brass button carefully to release her of the fabric and Arizona quickly frees herself from them with a soft shiver and sigh, cupping the back of Callie's neck with her hand, her bright eyes locked solely upon hers. She watches as the woman slowly removes her underwear with fear upon her stopping her, yet Arizona smiles as her fingers continue to slip through her hair, pulling her close to her than before. She falls carefully between her legs as Arizona's legs intertwine around hers with a soft smile. Callie's fingers tremble against the inside of her thigh, tracing a small design, as the tears suddenly fill her dark orbs.

"Hey. Hey. Hey, what is it?" Arizona asks, panting for her breath and Callie only shakes her head.

"I love you," She mumbles with a laugh and Arizona's mouth drops only slightly as she stares up at her, complete confusion written upon her face. It was the reaction that Callie had been trying to avoid, the reaction that had caused her to push her away over the past few days.

"I'm sorry, I know that you are not there yet, that you think that I am some newborn who is trying to get over her last girlfriend with you and you are just not ready to commit in that way yet. But I do. I love you and it scares me because I've never loved any one like this before. Not this hard, not this passionately, not this much. Not George, or Erica or any one. Because you just…you handle everything that I throw at you with a smile and you do not run away. You don't get angry with me when I'm upset over something stupid, you pick me up, you tell me how amazing I am and you just…you smile, damn it! You are perky and happy _all_ the time and my God, I should hate you, I should _really_ hate you but I don't. I…I can't. I love you, I'm in love with you and it scares me so much because.." Arizona interrupts her as she places her lips carefully against hers, kissing her softly, tenderly until she catches her breath. She pulls away, resting her head upon the pillow as she stares up at the beautiful woman, the tears clouding her vision as her heart beats only for her.

"Shh. You talk way to much, you know that? You're wrong, though. I _am _there. Yes, it does concern me that the only other woman that you have dated is Erica, and to hear the way that you talk about her, it scares me to death. Because I know how it is with your firsts, how you can never forget them no matter who you are with, how you will always have a million of chances for them no matter how badly they screwed up. But as scared as I am, I look at you and I know that I can't not feel anything. I love you, Calliope. I think that I always have, ever since you were crying in Joe's that night and I kissed you, I think that's when I knew exactly how different you were from all the rest. I love you, I'm in love with you. And if you would just calm down for one second, you would know that," Arizona explains with a sniffle and Callie shakes her head with a sheepish grin.

"You love me? Me? Calliope Torres?" Callie asks and Arizona laughs softly.

"Yes, Calliope, I do. I love you very much. I love being your girlfriend, I love being with you every second, even if it isn't always pretty or perfect. I love you when you are hostile, when you are upset, when you are happy, when you are frustrated and that is a pretty big deal for me to admit it but when it comes to you, I'll say and do anything with no fear. So, yeah. I do love you. And I hope that it's enough to keep you for a really long time," Arizona whispers, cupping Callie's face in her hand as the tears flood down her cheeks. Callie can only stare at her in complete amazement as she chuckles a soft laugh, kissing her carefully.

"Trust me, it's enough to keep me forever. I'm not going anywhere," Callie exclaims before her lips devour Arizona's passionately. With a smile the blond kisses her back, allowing her tongue to brush against her front teeth as a soft moan escapes from the back of her throat. Callie quickly pulls the white linen sheet over their bodies as they give into the heat, the passion, the lust and the love. Suddenly it was not about George dying or worrying about the merger, it was simply about stating the obvious: their love for one another. Hiding away from the reality that would soon chase them down again, the two lovers were abound by love, by ecstasy, by a passionate fire for each other that would continue to burn no matter what stood in their way.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
